And the Forecast Says
by The WGPM
Summary: Sequel/continuation of sorts to A Million and Six Times Better. Just a winter-themed daily drabble compilation, to get into the holiday spirit over the winter break! Includes any characters and any scenarios I choose. Complete!
1. At It Again

**I'm baaack~**

 **So, happy winter, my northern hemispheric friends, and to everyone else getting summer, I envy you. Either way, welcome to this: back in September I'd offered to put out a winter-themed version of this summer's _A Million and Six Times Better_ for the winter break, so here is that. If you haven't read the summer one, no biggie, you do not need to have for this. Butitwasalotoffunsodoitanyway.**

 **There will be fourteen of these, one every day for the next two weeks. Every one will be exactly a hundred words by FFN's (admittedly often inaccurate) word counter. No more, no less; a hundred.**

 **So here we start with some solstice fun, and a callback to the fist chapter I've ever posted here. Also, I don't own P &F.**

* * *

Candace's heart stopped momentarily at the noise.

The noise! She knew those construction sounds all too well. Her weary eyes hardened as she got out of bed, and the noises persisted: it was not a dream; the boys were at it again.

She squinted out the window. What was it now..?

"How big is that _oven_!?"

Being the shortest day of the year, it was still too dark to see much, but she did see a gingerbread house. The size of their own house.

" _Moooom_!"

Linda's heart stopped momentarily at the noise.

The girl was at it again.

* * *

 **(The idea is that P &F haven't had the time to build as much during the school year and had to wait for winter to do anything big. Sorry if that didn't need to be explained but I'll see y'all tomorrow.)**


	2. From One to Ninety-Two

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe..._

Ferb looked up, discreetly. He knew the song, yes, but more important was the singer. He knew her, too, although on a more personal level.

 _Help to make the season briiiight - yeah..._

There was no dout - that was Vanessa. Whomever invited her to the brothers' holiday open mic, he would give them a thumbs-up later.

An idea brewing, he grabbed his electric and appeared onstage.

She finally glimpsed him when the first chorus ended. But he was already expertly shredding a solo.

And the couple of kids finished to a roaring crowd.

* * *

 **For those of you not enlightened, P &F's holiday album has a bunch of well-known Christmasy songs on it, all covered by the characters. Vanessa got "Chesnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" (which I don't have rights to, btw), and it is easily my favorite out of all of them. I definitely recomend giving it a listen. Olivia Olson can _sing_.**

 **Anyway, here's supposed to be the in-universe explanation of how Ferb's rad guitar skillz ended up in the middle there.**


	3. Advent Candles

Isabella was just about ready to collapse. Shoveling one driveway was enough, but then she had to go make friends with the neighbors...

She chuckled in spite of herself. "Here," Phineas offered, sitting down across from her. He slid a mug of cocoa halfway down the table, and she got up to retrieve it.

As she reached, a lock of hair fell over her shoulder and into the nearby Advent candles.

Phineas' eyes bulged first, then hers.

"And that," she later recalled to her troop, "...Is how I accidentally got my Smell-Like-a-Burning-Match-for-Three-Weeks Patch."


	4. Oh, Christmas Tree?

**Not sure how I wanted to approach this one... but it was asking to be addressed. Anyway, based on some of Isabella's dialogue in certain Christmas episodes, a situation like this has been made apparent to me. Feel free to interpret the situation however you want; this is just mine.**

* * *

Phineas grinned amusedly seeing the menorah in the front window, and gawked when he noticed the small tree in the corner.

"Is-Isabella?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, interesting question."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that - a Christmas tree?"

She blanked. It obviously was; "No, it's a cactus. Yes. It is."

His brow furrowed. "But I thought-" he squirmed a bit. "Aren't you, um, Jewish?"

Now she understood. "Oh. Hah. Well, my dad is. But mamá's from a Christian family in Mexico. We kinda do both."

He chuckled. "Isn't that confusing?"

"Yes," but she was laughing. "...Yes, it is."


	5. One Night

**...Not a normal installment today. Just like yesterday's, it wasn't easy figuring out where to go with this, but I like it.**

 **That being said, it's Christmas, and I am a Catholic; so while I tend not to include so many religious themes in my writings here, just be prepared for something different.**

* * *

Perry pawed the door; one boy was still awake. Phineas was unmoving, resting his forehead on folded hands.

Perry was practically asleep when Phineas began stroking him. "Ah, Perry," the boy whispered. "What a great year. We need to be grateful."

Perry soon fell asleep, leaving Phineas alone again. Not a zealously religious man, Phineas was disappointed to so rarely find himself in a position of prayer.

But Christmas would always change that about him, at least for one night. He went to sleep smiling that night, the messages of 365 best days ever having been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

 **Hope everyone has had/is having a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/etc. Whatever you're celebrating, have a happy that.**

 **Unlessyou'reatheistinwhichcaseNOTHING.**


	6. Skeedaddle

Vanessa knew there would be LOVEMUFFIN people over today, but when she exited her room, the scene was a lot more festive than she expected.

"Hey, Dad, sorry, but - what's with the whole... getup?"

Lights and tinsel dressed the apartment, contrasting the lab-coat-clad scientists grumpily occupying it.

"Good question," Rodney retorted, crushing a spherical ornament under his foot.

"Well, I figured, every other company has their holiday parties..." He was met with moans and boos from the others.

"Let's skeedaddle," one suggested, and they did.

"Huh," Doofenshmirtz said glumly. "Wonder what those guys have against Christmas?"


	7. Snowing

**Set the winter right after Perry was adopted by the Flynn-Fletcher's; so five years ago.**

* * *

The young platypus awoke with a start. His heart was in his throat, pounding violently.

The sound that had alerted him so was the shrieking of a small child - the older of the boys. Fearing the worst, he shot up and desperately scanned the room for him.

Phineas' screaming stopped just long enough for him to exclaim, "It's _snowing!_ "

Slowly, Perry began to calm down. The boy was not in danger; just excited. He pulled open the sliding door. "Come on Perry."

Perry stared at the whiteness covering the ground. He now realized how much he had to learn.


	8. Life as a Monogram

Montgomery Monogram checked his watch again. Already almost five, and he still was not here.

Heck, if his father was absent, he should be too. He was the one ready to sacrifice a holiday to fight evil. But Francis, Monty knew, had that problem every year: some Christmas-hating evil scientist would do something dumb, and while the rest of the Tri-State Area had a holiday, those allowing it to happen would be late for their families' holiday dinner.

Again.

Monty started his car. If his dad could not spend Christmas at home, he would spend it at work.


	9. True Rivals

Buford grabbed his skates and headed to the Flynn-Fletcher house. The day was ripe for ice hockey, and he was going to bury every one of his ameteur friends.

"Guys, guys! The lake freezed ova'!" He slammed open the gate. "Getchyur skates and sticks."

Then he had a better look around. "What the-"

The brothers had already turned their backyard into an icy tower, and at the top, Isabella was doing expert-level pirouettes.

"Hey." She grinned when she noticed him. "We've already done hockey, you know - but can you figure skate?"

A pause. Then, "Bring it, girly!"


	10. Resolution

Candace exhaled. "Can. You. Believe it?"

"Believe what?" Stacy inquired, handing her the other end of the ribbon.

She nailed it in place to the wall. "That the year's over!"

"Well, I mean, it was bound to happen. Maybe a little higher?"

Candace moved the banner so that the phrase 'Happy New Year!' sprawled across the entranceway.

"Great," Stacy decided. "Anyways, speaking of... got any resolutions?"

The moment of truth: "I'm going to give up busting."

Stacy would have been surprised, but Candace tried it before and it never lasted. "Hm. I'm just sticking with 'lose weight'."


	11. Countdown

**Two-parter. December after AYA. Happy New Year!**

* * *

 _Ten..._

Phineas pushed through the crowd.

 _Nine..._

Not one soul doubted that he and Ferb would be throwing the party this year.

 _Eight..._

They always did so well.

 _Seven..._

But where was Isabella? Who would have thought she would allow them to be seperated?

 _Six..._

Time was running out, and so was Phineas.

 _Five!_

The December air bit at him. He saw his breath.

 _Four!_

Then he spotted her, under the tree.

 _Three!_

Her hair. Her dress. Was this New Year's, or a wedding?

 _Two!_

She turned around and smiled, seeing him.

 _ONE!_

They embraced, and leaned in quickly...


	12. And the World Keeps Spinnin'

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

The two pulled away; it was a new year. What a way to start it.

Over the celebratory din, they suddenly realized they were being applauded.

Phineas raised a hand. "Hahah, thank you guys. To many fantabulous years to come."

The crowd hurrahed, and a boom overhead startled everyone. Slowly they realized it was fireworks, colors raining down overhead.

Ferb DJ-ed a new song, and the dancing resumed.

"Phineas."

He turned around.

"Thanks for staying with me for the past eleven years."

"This time next year," he said, "it'll be twelve."

They leaned in again.


	13. Chemistry

Vanessa counted the days on her fingers until school started again, frowning when she only needed one hand. This was normally fine, but since Doof's time being evil was too recent to have worn off yet, she knew that a project over break was inevitable.

And Vanessa... had not started it yet.

She skimmed the assignment. Typical. Machine building was not her strong suit by any means. And naturally, the -Inator suffix was mandatory.

Fine. She called for him.

"Hey," she admitted sheepishly, "I need some help with this project..."

He was smug. "I thought you'd never ask."


	14. Moonfall

**Last one, guys. Thanks for reading, and Carpe Diem!**

* * *

Phineas snapped his fingers. "Okay," he said, leading them outside. "My present to you guys is finally ready."

There was grass on the moon; the children knew that because they put it there. The tree, however, was fake.

"Um, it's pretty... pretty," suggested Isabella.

"Not just yet. Watch."

Phineas pushed a remote's button, and above their heads, white appeared.

"Clouds?"

"Not just clouds," Phineas corrected. "Snow."

He was right. The white powder started coming down. "What did we say about the atmosphere being created up here? You guys get to see the first ever snowfall on the moon."


End file.
